Many computing devices today are connected to a network. In order to identify a particular computing device on the network, each computing device connected to the network may be assigned one or more network addresses, such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. If a first device connected to the network would like to communicate with a second device connected to the network, the first device needs to know the second device's network address. Sometimes, a computing device may include several processors (or several cores of a multi-processor) where one processor is dedicated to managing the computing device and is referred to as the management processor. In some cases, the management processor may be associated with a separate network address and may communicate with other devices on the network through a separate network interface. This may allow remote devices to manage the computing device by configuring it or monitoring its status even when they cannot communicate with the computing device through other means.